The Heir Apparent
by C-nonymous
Summary: A sequel to 'Game Set Match', more story on the Tensai and his Ochibi! Introducing two new characters (and yes, this is a one shot). Hope you will like this one, just send me some hollers on what you think of this story.


**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to that multi-part ficcie, 'Game Set Match'. The Tensai and the Tennis King are back for more fun. So what have they been doing these days? Read on and find out.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is the original work of Konomi Takashi. Remember, only this fan fiction is mine.

**The Heir Apparent**

'Good morning, dear. It's time to wake up!'

Mada mada dane. It's still quite early; even my alarm that was set to seven o'clock has not gone off yet. Dad is such an early riser. It's still ten more minutes before seven and Dad was all ready for our morning practice.

Yes, you heard right, our morning tennis practice. You would think that he would relax a bit since it's Saturday morning and this is his 12-year-old kid he is about to torture here, but no, imagine what will Father say to that. I get absolutely no mercy in this household. Who would if you grew up in a family of tennis players?

'Yuuta, you look pale. Are you okay, dear?'

That's me, Echizen Yuuta. Let me tell you more about my family, else confusion will cloud this story from beginning to end. For starters, Dad is Echizen Syusuke, formerly known as tennis prodigy Fuji Syusuke. Father is Echizen Ryoma, known in the tennis circuits as Tennis King Echizen. Then, we have our cat Ochibi, from what I heard was Father's gift to Dad a few years ago. Heck, even the cat is older than I am. And I complete our little family.

I have been adopted since I was a baby. My parents were killed in a freak accident twelve years ago, but somehow, I survived that tragedy and was born prematurely a few hours later. My real dad was Dad's brother and my namesake, Fuji Yuuta. At that time, Dad has decided to adopt me since my aunt Yumiko already has a family of her own and my grandparents (from Dad's side) have by then been living overseas. So here I am living with my two dads.

Two dads. Even when we lived in the States, I got a lot of heckling about it. A lot of times I come home with a bloodied nose, and every night Dad comes to talk with me about his relationship with Father. No, it's not because I am angry with them for being like that but rather, to calm down my anger at those who dared to tease me at the expense of my family. At first, I was even ridiculed to have been left on the doorstep because there is now way that two men can ever produce a baby. That stopped though when both of my dads visited my school one day, for no one can deny that I am the spitting image of Echizen Syusuke.

We are now back in Japan. We have only been here a few weeks after living for more than ten years in the States. Father decided that it's time for me to get serious with my tennis game and wanted to enroll me in their old school, Seishun Gakuen. Either that or forever live under their own shadows. Geez, improve my tennis to surpass the Tensai and the Tennis King? Such a daunting task, even for me. Frankly speaking, I think Father just wanted to show me off to all of his friends here, than wanting me to improve more on my game. I could just imagine that smug look on his face just like he does whenever I win on those junior tennis tournaments when I was younger.

Knock, knock.

'Yuuta dear, could you get the door, please?'

Good. I think I will have my reprieve after all. I opened the door and in come bouncing my godfather, Kikumaru Eiji. Yep, he has never changed. He is still as bouncy as ever, even his flyaway red hair looks genki. And he still remembers the nickname he has for me. It still gives me the shivers whenever I hear it.

'Hoi! It's so great to see you again, Chibi-Yuu!'

Together with Eiji-san is his long-time doubles partner (and I think his real-life partner, if you know what I mean) Oishi Syuichirou. Looking at those two really gives one pause, they are so different from each other. One is so bubbly and noisy while the other one is a bit tranquil and silent. I guess it's what has made them quite unique in the tennis world. The 'golden pair' (Dad told me it's what they were called) has fascinated a lot of people in their day.

Also with them are Oishi-san's best friend, Tezuka, and his son, Kyusuke. Tezuka-san was also Father's coach when he was still playing professional tennis. It was Father who told me about Dad's infatuation with their buchou before. Yes, as in their captain when they were Seigaku regulars. I could understand if Dad never developed that crush of his. I mean, look at the man, he wouldn't even smile if his whole life depended on it. Unlike his son though, no, this one was born with a perpetual smile on his face. They probably surprised a lot people when they looked at this father and son. Two peas in a pod but are totally opposites in personality.

'Good morning, Tezuka-sempai. Did you brought your son along? Yuuta, you go and practice with Kyusuke then.'

Aw, I thought that I am free of my morning practice. Damn my old man (Father, I mean) for waking up quite early. And that sunny-smile boy Kyusuke actually dragged me to the tennis court to play. Heck, I better teach this boy some manners. Although his game is not that bad, he could hit almost all of my returns and our match ended in a close one. Of course I won our match, I wouldn't expect otherwise.

After playing, I was dragged back to the table for our morning breakfast. This Kyusuke is obviously fond of pulling, my arms are now hurting from too much dragging around. I turned to see Eiji-san looking wide eyes at us and it wasn't long until I heard the reason why he looked that way.

'Nya! Yuuta really looks a lot like you Syusuke! Although I must admit that his behavior is definitely Ochibi (FYI: he refers to Father, not the family cat). And Kyusuke is a little Tezuka nya! But I have to say that I like this little one's sunny smile better.'

'Sankyuu, Eiji-san,' was Kyusuke's blushing reply. 'They do say that I look a lot like father but obviously I got my manners from mother.'

'So you will be going to Seishun Gakuen too, Kyusuke?' Getting a nod from the boy, Eiji continued, 'you will be with Yuuta then. Maybe you two will be Seigaku regulars quite soon. The future pillars of Seigaku, nya!'

Does it mean that I will be subjected to Kyusuke's sunny smiles everyday when I'm at school? Mada mada dane!

**Afterthoughts: **I never thought when I first wrote 'Ryoma's Surprise', that it would spawn some sequels. Two time hops and a few sequels later, this story of Fuji and Ryoma are still going err, strong. There are some states in the U.S., which allows marriage of same sex, so I got the idea of FujiRyo marriage from those. The only sad part to this story is that I killed off Fuji Yuuta and for that, gomen. There is one more sequel to this storyline; I hope you will read it when I finally post it.

After writing so many sequels, it finally dawned on me that Fuji's first name is spelled as Syusuke (with some aid of numerous webbies I encountered) so I am now writing it as such, gomen for being such a baka about it! Oh yeah, Kyusuke was inspired by the name (or surname) of the singer Himuro (but his is spelled as Kyousuke) and I think that it fits the name of Tezuka's boy (except for some complications that may arise from its spelling, if you catch my drift).

Anyway, many thanks to those who have read this ficcie and especially to the following who gave their reviews for Tiebreaker (extra part of Game Set Match): Cheeseburger of Doom, Ikyutakei, Rinnikka, and firedraygon97. An extra holler of thanks goes to Yuki Mura who gave her review on Ryoma's Surprise. I hope you would like this story too!


End file.
